Many organizations provide their associates with access to customer transaction data to enable the associates to assist customers with their inquiries. Often, however, associates are provided access to transaction data of a customer that is not relevant to the customer's inquiry, and such access may present unnecessary security or privacy risks. Accordingly, a need exists for customer-based associate interfaces.